Let me care for you
by purple puppies cute cute
Summary: Sequel to " Being sick isn t so bad". Tigress is sick and doesn t want to be taken care of, but Po will hear nothing of it. R&R.


As predicted Tigress was sick, because of a certain panda. But the difference between Po and Tigress was that Po enjoyed being catered to, Tigress did not.

The Jade Palace residents were all sitting down to breakfast, chattering about idle topics like training, food, etc. But one of them was not feeling their best, and that was Tigress. After Po's little act of gratitude, she was left with a sore throat and a runny nose, though she wouldn't trade said act for anything in the world. Tigress was definitely sick, but she wouldn't say anything, for fear of looking weak.

Tigress had yet to touch her favorite meal, tofu stir fry with steamed rice, Po noticed this and walked over to his unofficial girl.

" Ti, you don't look so good." Po said, until he realized how it sounded, " Uh.. what I mean is, you don't look very normal, Oh! You're still pretty but not as pretty as usual. Ah that's not what I meant!" Po continued to ramble, making Tigress smile despite herself.

" Po, it's fine. I'm just not feeling that well today, that's all." The tiger soothed, making Po sigh in relief.

" Welp, I guess you're going to bed then." The panda told her, making the hardcore master turn her head.

" Po, I'm not that sick." Tigress resisted, not wanting to burden Po with her illness.

" Oh yes you are." He persisted, walking up to his feline crush. The Five turned to see what was going on, curious why the two were talking.

" Po, I'm not going." Tigress said firmly. Po got angry, which was rare, that the tiger would rather be miserable than to just listen to him. Why wouldn't she? He'd done it for her a million times. Po marched up to Tigress, glaring at her.

" Tigress, you are going to bed. You are going to get better and you are going to swallow your pride for once and let me help you." He said, calmly and gently, but at the same time firm and strict. Tigress blinked, Po had never talked to her that way before.

_He`s kind of attractive when he`s angry_. She thought. _Calm yourself Tigress, he only gave you a kiss, don`t get unnerved_.

Tigress shook her head, " I said, I'm not going." She growled holding her ground.

They faced off, both glaring at one another, until Po had enough, he picked Tigress up and slung her over his shoulder.

" PANDA! Put me down this instant!" Tigress snarled, hitting his back. Po just kept walking, paying no heed to her protests.

Po put Tigress on her mat, her yelling at him.

" There now you can get better!" He said happily, once Tigress calmed down she was very tired, she also realized Po was right, she needed rest. The feline's eyes slowly started to close.

Once Tigress was asleep, Po came over and put a blanket over her, kissed her head and told her, " Sleep well, my little kitten." using a name he'd only use if she was sleeping, he left her to sleep, not seeing her open eye and smile.

A few hours later, Tigress was awake and feeling... awful. She wanted to eat and drink but she was too weak to move, so she let go of her pride and called for her little panda.

" P-Po?" She called tiredly and quietly, but still her panda heard her and was there in seconds.

" Yes Ti? Are you hurt? Do you have a fever?" He asked worriedly, Tigress smiled at his concern for her.

" No Po, I was just hungry, that's all." She told him. Po nodded, and was off to make his tigerlilly her food. He came back with her favorite food in the world, sushi.

" Here you go, Sweetheart." Po said sweetly, handing over the tray. Tigress blush at Po's choice of words, having never been called something like that before.

" Thank you Po." She said gratefully, but as she tried to take a piece, it dropped back onto the plate, as her hands were shaking too much. Po saw this and held out a piece of fish for her.

" Go on, eat it." He coaxed, Tigress ate it from his hand, her smile was a silent thank you. They did this until all the food was gone.

Later on, Tigress had a sore neck, from holding her head up. Po came in to see her rubbing it gingerly. Po walked up and sat behind her.

" Here I got it." He told her as he rubbed her neck for her, smiling fondly as she purred.

Of course someone had to interrupt.

" Hey, Tigre- Oh why do I even bother!" Viper said, quickly retreating from the room as quickly as she came.

Night fell, and Tigress was getting ready for bed, with Po's help of course.

" Alright, night Ti." Po said, leaving, but Tigress grabbed his arm.

" Uh.. Po? Would you mind stay with me tonight?" She asked shyly.

" Of course Ti." He replied.

Po laid next to Tigress, nearly crushing her until she climbed onto his belly and snuggled into his fur

" Goodnight my panda." Tigress said.

" Goodnight my kitten." Po replied.

Everything was peaceful until morning.

" PANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" A certain red panda yelled.

" OH HONEY SUGAR ICED TEA!" Po Yelled.


End file.
